1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the invention relate generally to an electronic device and a method, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a three-dimensional structure, a semiconductor system having the same and a programming method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices are classified into two-dimensional and three-dimensional memory devices depending on the memory string configurations.
The two-dimensional memory device includes a string in which memory cells are arranged parallel to each other over a semiconductor substrate. The three-dimensional memory device includes a string in which memory cells are arranged in a vertical direction to the semiconductor substrate.
The three-dimensional memory devices may be smaller than the two-dimensional memory devices in device size. Since memory cells may be stacked in a vertical direction in the three-dimensional memory device, the three-dimensional memory device may be advantageous in high integration. However, as the size of the devices making up the three-dimensional memory device becomes smaller, the memory device may have reduced reliability even when there is a small change to electrical characteristics.